Stranger Situations
by AevalPrince
Summary: As his world came crashing down around him, Naruto decided that the only way to save everyone he loved was to use a forbidden scroll, sending him back in time. The only problem was that when the scroll called for a huge amount of chakra, that's exactly what Naruto gave. Using too much chakra Naruto finds himself much farther back than he ever intended to go. "What's the Yondaime.."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san. I am but a humble fan writing a fanfiction.

**Summary: **As his world came crashing down around him, Naruto decided that the only way to save everyone he loved was to use a forbidden scroll, sending him back in time. The only problem was that when the scroll called for a huge amount of chakra, that's exactly what Naruto gave. Using too much chakra Naruto finds himself much farther back than he ever intended to go."What's the Yondaime doing here…?"

Timetravel fic, the pairings are undecided. You are welcome to suggest pairings. All hetero and Yaoi ships are welcome for main characters. All side pairings are welcome. I may or may not use your suggestions.

**AN:** Somewhat AU. Same basic universe except Naruto decides to change everything. I don't totally know how to explain it to I suppose you should just read it to find out.

-OoO-

**Stranger Situations**

Chapter one

The sound of clanking metal and the smell of blood brought Naruto out of his stupor. Shaking his head slightly, he realized he didn't have enough time to become distracted.

Setting the scroll down on the ground, Naruto kneeled beside it. Hands moving through complicated hand signs. As the room began to shake violently, he knew he had to hurry. Even if the room didn't come crashing down around him, Tsunade was sure to try to stop him soon enough.

"Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tsunade yelled. _'He had only just begun working on the scroll; it wasn't anywhere near ready for active use. Hell, they didn't even know if it worked yet! The boy was good, but this was damn reckless.'_

"Bear" hands forming seals almost too quickly for the naked eye to follow. Completely oblvivious to the world around him, he continued on through his task.

Letting lose a growl of frustration at being ignored, Tsunade rushed over in an attempt at stopping the yellow haired man.

"Tiger" this being one of the easiest and quickest hand signs to form_. 'Alright, I'm almost done. Just… One more to go'._

"Boa-"in one swift move Tsunade had Naruto up on his feet and away from the scroll. Spinning around to face her, Tsunade felt her heart clench painfully at the sight. She had never seen such a sorrowful look on Naruto's face before, and she hope to never see it again.

"I HAVE TO!" Startled at his sudden outburst Tsunade took an unconscious step back. While in the past Naruto had been an obnoxious and loud brat, she hadn't seen an outburst like this from him in ages.

"You've got to understand baa-chan. This is the only thing I can do to help at this point!" As Naruto looked at her, his emotions were unknowingly running ramped across his eyes. Fear, anger, desperation ….and determination.

"If this works. . . I –I may be able to . . . save him" Naruto said, under his breath. If Tsunade were not a highly trained ninja she would not have been able to hear him at all. She wondered for a moment if he had intended to be heard at all.

"I could stop all of this from happening; I could save them, baa-chan." Turning his head to the side, something smashing had caught his attention. Scanning around the room, Naruto realized that the walls and ceiling were shaking and cracks had begun to form .

Turning to look Tsunade in the eyes, Naruto spoke with more conviction in his voice than he thought possible. "I have to do this, baa-chan".

Not bothering to wait for an answer Naruto bit his thumb. Gathering all the chakra he could into his blood, he pressed his bleeding digit to the tips of his fingers. Slamming his palm onto the scroll, the jutsu took almost instantly.

A shrill buzzing sound echoed through the room as an incredibly bright light leaked from the scroll, completely engulfed Naruto.

Glancing up the last thing Naruto saw were silent tears rolling down Tsunades face as everything went black.

- (oOo) -

It had been a long day and Minato was beyond ready to get home. Leading his genin team back to Konoha was the only thing he could think about right now. He had to get them back safely. That was one of the main jobs of a Jonin-sensei. That and teaching the young Shinobi and Kunoichi how to not get themselves killed.

'_I have to get these kids hone as quickly and as safely as possible. Especially after what happened to Obito'. _

Sensing foreign chakra Minato quickly began searching for enemy ninja. Not finding any, but still feeling on edge, he settled for leaving his sensory chakra up. Something wasn't right. He knew he had sensed someone. Where were they?

"Kakashi-"

"I know. I don't know where he is, but I picked up on his chakra signature a little bit ago."

As soon as he finished talking a flash of blond caught his attention. The object of his attention was falling at a frightening speed. It almost looks like_…"a person? No, that wouldn't make any sense." _Kakashi thought with a slight shake of his head._ "There was nowhere for someone to have fallen from. We're in the middle of a forest, but there aren't any trees that go up that high."_

"Minato-sensei, I think I found our guy." Kakashi said as he inclined his head towards the quickly descending blond.

"Be ready for a fight guys. He doesn't look dangerous but one never knows." Minato warned. After their little struggle with enemy shinobi earlier this mission he was being overly cautious. He didn't sense any ill intent from the seemingly helpless person, but it could always be a trap.

"Ano…Minato-sensei. He doesn't seem battle ready." Rin said as she fidgeted with her hair.

Using his newly acquired Sharingun Obito focused in on the descending shinobi.

"Rin's right sensei, he not even conscience." Obito observed with his sharingun. "Ehh?!" Noticing something shiny, he spun to quickly face the blond haired legend.

"Minato-sensei, He's wearing a Konoha hitai-ate! He's obviously a fellow leaf shinobi. We have to do something; he'll die from impact if he hits the ground going that speed." Urgency thick in Obitos voice.

"Alright... Hiraishin no jutsu!" in a flash of swiftly moving hands Minato disappeared.

"It's always so cool when he does that.." Sighed Rin.

"Rin, restrain yourself from fan-girling for the time being, I believe we are needed by Minato-sensei." Kakashi spoke with his all too familiarly cold and calculating voice. Giving his chin a nudge in the direction he had just disappeared to, the team headed out in the direction of their sensei.

-OoO-

Minato had used his legendary flicker jutsu in order to reach the descending body before impact, catching him in time to be able to bounce off of some rocks and trees protruding from the landscape, landing safely on the ground.

Noticing the lack of movement from the person in his arms Minato stole a glance down at the young man. Furrowing his brows slightly Minato took in the appearance of the shinobi.

'_He looks like he's my age'_ thought Minato as he looked at the face of the young man._ 'He's probably only a few years younger than I am'…_taking a bit more time to inspect the man, looking all across his arms and hands, only for his eyes to land on the boy's face _...' although with those scars he could be a good 5 years older than myself.'_

Minato subconsciously reached out and cupped the blond shinobi's cheek, using his thumb to trace the whisker like scars_. 'I wonder how he got these, they're completely identical to each other..'_

Pulling his hand away with speed only a ninja could use, Minato looked up just in time to see his team appear in the clearing.

"Neee sensei, that was a great catch! The way you caught him right out of the air was sugoi! Minato-sensei, what are you going to do with him?" Asked Obito in his obnoxiously loud voice.

"Although I barely ever agree with Obito on any matter, he does raise a good point, sensei. What exactly _are_ you planning to do with him?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious team?" Minato asked with a raise of a single brow.

Greeted with complete silence and a muster of questioning and confused stares, Minato sighed and decided to divulge this information.

"We'll be taking him to Konoha, of course!" a wide grin spreading across Minato's face.

"NANI?!" a chorus of confused and outraged voices yelled.

-OoO-

The distance sounds of voices woke Naruto from his comatose like sleep.

Attempting to make his eyes open turned out to be a bit of a challenge. Naruto knew that his eyelids were getting the message from his brain, ordering them to open up, yet each time he tried it ended in failure.

Burrowing his brows in frustration Naruto used all of his will power. Finally able to get his eyelids open, Naruto looked around, only to be greeted by fuzzy white everything.

'_Nani…Where am I?' _Naruto thought to himself._ 'It….it almost looks like it could be a Konoha hospital..'_

"That's because it is a Konoha hospital." A warm and friendly voice answered his internal questions.

Thrown off a little by the stranger's intuition and still unable to see properly, Naruto began to rub his eyes, willing them to work. '_whoa, that was freaky. It's almost like he was-_'

"—Reading your mind?" A light chuckle slipped from between the strangers lips. "No, I haven't quite acquired that skill yet. You were speaking aloud."

Removing his fisted hand from his eyes, Naruto looked to the direction of the foreign voice; blinking a few times the image gradually became clearer. Clearer and clearer until suddenly a bushel of blond appeared in his line of vision.

"Yondaime?!" his mouth hanging open as Naruto stared at the long since passed fourth Hokage.

-OoO-

**AN: **First off, thank you for reading the first chapter of my story! If you made if this far I must have done something right, or I suppose I may have done something horribly _wrong._ Constructive criticisms are always welcome, as well as advice. If you liked my story then please tell me so through comments, and by all means, favorite my story if you really liked it _that_ much.

I apologize for any errors that there undoubtedly were. I am in the process of acquiring a beta. Once I have found said beta, the chapter will be reposted devoid of grammatical errors and will hopefully have a much more fluid feel to it.

I'm also sorry for the shortness of this introductory chapter. If you liked this chapter then do not despair; the chapters to come will be much lengthier than this one was.

I believe that's all I had to say.

Ja ne,

~AevalPrince


End file.
